For You
by Wonwoods
Summary: Mingyu yang memiliki banyak kekasih memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan para kekasihnya saat hari kasih sayang tiba. / MEANIE / GYUJUN / GYUHAN / Mingyu x Wonwoo / Mingyu x Junhui / Mingyu x Jeonghan / Yaoi Area / Seventeen


For You..

% Alpha_Wen (Aaron in Prev) %

.

Tanggal empat belas Februari dikenal sebagai hari kasih sayang atau Valentine. Hari valentine selalu identik dengan kasih sayang, percintaan antara kekasih dan keluarga dan lainnya. Kebanyakan orang yang menyukai seseorang, tanggak empat belas Februari dijadikan hari jadi sebuah hubungan, entah pernikahan ataupun menjalin hubungan kekasih. Tapi, berbeda dengan seseorang yang satu ini. Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kekasihnya. Dengan para kekasihnya. Ya, kekasihnya tidak hanya satu, tapi tiga. Dan mereka semua adalah seorang sunbae di kampusnya.

Hari ini di beberapa ikon kota yang identik dengan cinta dipenuhi dengan atribut berbentuk hati berwarna merah dan merah muda.

Mingyu sudah memiliki tempat tersendiri untuk bertemu dengan ketiga kekasihnya sekaligus. Harap-harap mereka semua datang dan tidak bertengkar saat bertemu.

Tempat yang dipilih Mingyu adalah objek wisata yang memiliki kereta gantung. Dan Mingyu sudah membayar lebih untuk satu kereta gantung agar bisa lebih privat untuk berbicara dengan ketiga kekasihnya.

Satu persatu kekasihnya datang di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Mingyu. Yang pertama datang adalah Wonwoo, kekasih pertama Mingyu.

Wonwoo memiliki wajah yang manis dan tampan. Kacamata bundar yang membingkai wajahnya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

Selang lima belas menit, kekasih kedua Mingyu datang. Moon Junhui. Mantan aktor cilik di China yang sekarang menjadi seorang model.

Tatapan Wonwoo mulai berubah saat Mingyu berdiri dan memeluk Junhui walaupun sebentar. Di dalam benaknya, ia bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang baru saja datang itu.

Dan tidak lama, terlihat kekasih ketiga Mingyu berlari menghampirinya. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna sedikit keunguan. Ia membungkuk berulang kali dan merapalkan kata maaf karena terlambat dari janji yang dibuat Mingyu. Orang itu bernama Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengajak ketiganya berjalan menuju tempat kereta gantung. Di dalam hati, Mingyu tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan kali ini. Tapi, dirinya tidak boleh meneruskan hubungannya. Terlebih lagi mereka menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang sama.

Setelah memasuki kereta gantung, Mingyu menghela napasnya dan memulai berbicara, "Semuanya, aku minta maaf,"

Junhui yang duduk di hadapannya menatapnya dengan heran. "Untuk apa Gyu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku.. aku mengkhianati kalian semua. Wonwoo hyung, Junhui hyung, dan Jeonghan hyung. Maaf. Maaf aku mengkhianati cinta kalian,"

Ketiganya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Mungkin saat datang ke sini, kalian tidak asing dengan wajah kalian satu sama lain. Itu semua karena kalian hanya berbeda fakultas saja. Maaf,"

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena aku mengkhianati cinta kalian, kesetiaan kalian dan air mata kalian untukku," lanjut Mingyu.

Jeonghan berdiri dan mengelus kepala Mingyu. "Selesaikan kalimatmu, Gyu." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Mungkin dirinya terkejut karena dia bukanlah satu-satunya kekasih Mingyu.

"Aku tidak pantas lagi menjadi kekasih kalian. Aku tidak pantas lagi untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang kalian. Aku tidak bisa memilih satu di antara kalian dan melepas dua yang lain,"

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam mulai menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu. Ia masih diam. Terkejut, sedih, marah, kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu di dalam pikiran Wonwoo. Dan itu berlaku pada Junhui dan Jeonghan juga.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir. Maaf aku tidak bisa seperti yang kalian harapkan. Tapi.. percayalah hyung, cinta yang kalian berikan kepadaku, aku merasakannya. Aku memikirkan cinta yang kalian berikan untukku. Kasih sayang dan air mata kalian terlalu berharga,"

"Cinta yang aku ucapkan setiap kita bertemu adalah ucapan yang sangat tulus. Aku jatuh cinta pada kalian semua saat aku baru menjadi mahasiswa baru. Maaf aku menyembunyikan rahasia yang sangat besar. Maaf,"

Junhui tersenyum tipis meskipun sakit. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus punggung Mingyu. "Aku paham, aku mengerti itu." Air matanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk mengalir kapanpun.

"Aku berharap, kalian meneruskan hidup kalian, tanpaku. Jangan menyiksa diri kalian. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Aku sangat-sangat menyesal karena sikapku yang tidak setia,"

Mingyu menatap ketiga kekasihnya dengan tatapan sangat menyesal. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menyakiti para kekasihnya, para penerima cintanya. Ia tahu, ketiganya sangat marah dan kecewa setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya membagi cintanya.

"Aku tahu, kalian kecewa terhadapku dan mungkin kalian menyesal telah bertemu dan mengenalku. Aku minta maaf. Bagaimanapun, ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama mengkhianati kalian. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Tolong hiduplah dengan baik. Berbahagialah tanpaku. Aku berharap kalian menjadi sahabat. Meskipun itu sulit."

Mingyu merengkuh ketiga kekasihnya. Mantan kekasihnya. Memeluk mereka dengan erat dan terus menerus merapalkan kata maaf dan terimakasih.

Pertahanan Wonwoo dan Junhui akhirnya runtuh. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Berbeda dengan Jeonghan yang hanya tersenyum miris. Sakit hati ketiganya adalah sakit hati paling sakit yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya karena Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih menggenggam erat tangan kanan Mingyu terisak pelan di perpotongan leher Mingyu. Dadanya terasa sesak. Seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang menekannya dan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Junhui terbatuk beberapa kali. Ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Dirinya masih belum menyangka bahwa kini hubungannya dengan sang tercinta telah berakhir. Matanya bengkak, dan hidungnya memerah. Rasanya sakit. Mengingat satu minggu lagi adalah hari jadi Mingyu dan Junhui yang kedua tahun.

Sementara Jeonghan adalah satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa dibilang sangat tegar. Ia berusaha semedikian rupa agar tidak menangis meskipun hatinya hancur.

"Tolong jangan lupakan aku. Aku mencintai kalian. Hiduplah dengan baik dan makan dengan teratur. Aku sangat mencintai kalian."

.: END :.

2K17 / 10 / 31 - 3.41 P.M

.

Hai :' maaf saya bawa ff ga jelas lagi :v

Saya terinspirasi dari lagunya salah satu boygrup asal Indonesia yang pernah tenar dan pernah hampir bubar.

Saya ga sengaja nemu lagunya di sd card saya :' pas denger liriknya, jadi berasa pas dijadiin ff :'

Maafkan saya/?. Maaf kalo banyak typo/?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Free bash dan bacot di PM saya (:

Terima kasih dan terima author sebelah (emoji lope lope)


End file.
